Harappa (Went-Antu)
Harappa led by Went-Antu is a custom civilization created by Tomatekh, with contributions from janboruta, Leugi, sukritact and regalmanemperor. This mod is also collected in Tomatekh's [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=616830495 Cradles of Civilization] pack. It requires Brave New World. Overview Harappa The Harappan culture, more formally referred to as the Indus Valley Civilization, was a Bronze Age civilization that developed along the Indus and Sarasvati (Ghaggar-Hakra) river valleys. It was the largest out of all the contemporaneous Bronze Age civilizations; viz., Sumer along the Tigris and Euphrates, Egypt along the Nile, and China along the Yellow river. Indus Valley cities also exhibited sophisticated levels of urban planning and sanitation far more advanced than many of their contemporaries. The Indus Valley Civilization is perhaps best known today for the multitude of trade seals recovered among archaeological sites. It was known to have engaged in an extensive trading network, with seals having been found in Mesopotamia, Oman, Persia, Afghanistan, and north and west India. Went-Antu As the Indus script has not yet been deciphered and there are no foreign extant documents which extensively refer to the Indus civilization, little is known about Indus government and there are no king lists naming any individual. However, the sophistication and uniformity of their urban planning indicate an advanced degree of civic administration and formalized government. "Went-Antu" is not the name of any one specific individual, but a reconstructed pro-Dravidian title indicating kingship. Words for chief/king/lord in proto-Dravidian most often are cognates translating to "high one". For example, the word for a local administrator, "per-kata", translates to "the one in a high place". This lines up with theories regarding the name Meluhha being linguistically related to the Dravidian "mel akam" meaning "high country". It is possible this in turn was a reference to the citadel found in most large Indus sites, which itself was often constructed on a raised mound of earth. Dawn of Man "Oh ruler of the high house, lord of the western citadel, king whose name and exploits have been lost to time, we humbly praise and greet you! The people of the valleys of the Indus and Sarasvati rivers were one of the world's earliest urban civilizations. They surpassed Sumer, Egypt, and Xia in sheer size - stretching from the Iranian coast, to the base of the Himalayas, to the shores of western India - and their cities displayed a level of sophistication and urban planning unmatched in the ancient world. Indus traders connected distant empires, leaving their seals across the Middle-East and Southern Asia. Yet, as with all things lost to time, it was not meant to be. The climate changed, the Sarasvati dried up, the Vedic Aryans arrived to forever change the face of the Indian subcontinent. High One, will you let your people be forgotten? It is time to return, to fill the great baths and reestablish the trade routes that once sustained your mighty cities. Can you reclaim the land of the seven rivers? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "'Welcome traveller! We have traded with many great lands, but none as distant as yours." '''Introduction: "'Welcome to the high country! Do you bring goods to trade? Could I interest you in some lapis lazuli or teak wood?" 'Defeat: "'Better write this down! I'd hate for people to forget what happened to us." 'Defeat: "'Who will there be left to trade with when you've conquered the world?" Unique Attributes Strategy Harappa gives a few unique choices for your early game and supplies you with a steady Gold flow throughout the game. After your neighbors have been revealed, take note of the nearest Civ/City-State so that you can send them your Caravan immediately. If it's a Civ, you'll have a nice kick-start to positive relations and some Science (depending on difficulty). Note the placement of Religious City-States, and head your Warrior/Scouts over to them, so that you can hopefully avoid building a Shrine and earn Faith via a Pantheon. However, don't explore too far with your starting Warrior - after around a dozen turns you'll want to return it to protect your first Trade Route. Your Bullock Carts can move into Rough Terrain and start working immediately, and also provide a small lump of Gold after improving a Luxury - two nice economic advantages. The extra movement also comes in useful for chain-building Roads and escorting captured 'Workers' back to your land. They can also perform 'Trade Luxury Goods''; a new build action useful for fulfilling We Love the King Day without expanding or trading for far-away goods. The Sewer is a big motivation to play with Liberty. It gives three advantages: available from the start, half-priced, and no maintenance cost. These advantages are negated if you just wait for the free 'Aqueducts' from finishing Tradition. Conversely, the reduced Production, lack of diversion to Engineering benefit Liberty. Build the Sewer in your Capital after it has finished your core Settlers, then in other Cities after their Libraries, especially if they are on a River. Your flow of Gold from improving lots of Luxuries, and the potential to get three free Bullock Carts from Citizenship/Pyramids, further inclines you to play Wide. Ultimately, the Gold focus should incline you towards a Diplomatic Victory, or perhaps a Spaceship Procurements backed Science Victory aided by your large Population centres. Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Construct the Great Bath Our priests have proposed the construction of a ceremonial public bath just north of the western citadel. We should fire brick and collect bitumen to aid them in their efforts. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Harappa * Player must have constructed 2 Sewers * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Your Capital acts as a source of Fresh Water * Cities settled adjacent to a River generate +1 Faith Develop the Indus Script Our merchants have adapted our system of logograms for use as a trade script. We should encourage this innovation and develop a more complex library of symbols. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Harappa * Must have researched Writing * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Caravans generate Culture when in Foreign Territory Aryan Invasion Strange men on horseback have appeared in the mountainous hinterlands to our west. Our elders warn they may intend to conquer and settle our river valleys. However, they may also simply be peaceful migrants looking for a new home. Option 1: '''Defend our way of life! * Two Barbarian Horsemen and two Barbarian Brutes will spawn inside our borders * A Castle is constructed in your Capital * All existing Melee Units will earn experience 50% faster '''Option 2: Integrate them into our culture. * +2 Horses * Stables will provide +1 Faith Unique Cultural Influence "My people have started bathing four, five times a day... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Leugi: Harappan leader screen; additional animation help. * Janboruta: Harappan leader icon. * Sukritact: UU and UB icons. * Wolfdog: Unit (Cart) converted (base taken from Civ IV) * Hangman: Unit (Worker) converted (base taken from Civ IV) * Regalman: Additional map details by * JFD: SQL help by * Andrew Holt: DoM voiceover. * Rise of Nations: Music taken the soundtrack. * Tomatekh: All code and art otherwise not listed. Category:Tomatekh Category:Bharata Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:India Category:Cradles of Civilization